


A Long Time Ago In A Land of Myth...

by An_Ever_Fixed_Mark



Category: Merlin (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And everyone thought the Sith Wayfinder was on Mustafar all along, Crossover, Dark Morgana (Merlin), F/M, Kylo Ren comes to Camelot, Merlin always meddles, Mind as well throw in some smut, Morgana is destined to join the dark side, Oral Sex, Sex, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force is strong with Morgana, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Ever_Fixed_Mark/pseuds/An_Ever_Fixed_Mark
Summary: When Kylo Ren sets out to find the Sith Wayfinder, the last place he expects to land is a mysterious kingdom on the farthest reaches of the Galaxy where magic has been outlawed by a tyrannical king.  He is pleasantly surprised, however, when he comes across a dark beauty in the woods, who is eager to help him in his mission.
Relationships: Morgana /Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover: Merlin (BBC) x Star Wars
> 
> Set in the Star Wars timeline between TLJ and TROS, and in the Merlin timeline shortly after Episode 3x05 The Crystal Cave, when Morgana nearly dies after Merlin tries to stop her from killing Uther.

As soon as Kylo's TIE set down on the outskirts of the dense forest of this unknown planet, he sensed the Force signature nearby. It was nearly as strong as – NO. He refused to think of the scavenger girl who had rejected him after he had reduced himself nearly to begging her to accept him. His fingers clenched in his black leather gloves as he recalled their disappointing interaction after fighting Snoke's Praetorian Guard together.

Shaking his head as though he could dislodge the memories, he strode purposefully in the direction of the Force signature. 

Entering the woods, a scream reached his ears, and he felt the Force flare. Aching for a good fight, he hurried towards the sounds of the struggle. As he emerged on a wide portion of road, a grin spread across his face as he watched four armed men advancing on a dark-haired woman. 

The Force signature came from the woman, who stood against the men with a sword in her hand. Even in her long, flowing dress, her stance told him that she could likely handle herself, but he couldn't help himself. Drawing his lightsaber, he stepped in front of the woman, without even bothering to glance in her direction, and ignited his saber.

Fear crossed the faces of the men as they looked at his glowing weapon, which he twirled in his hand for dramatic effect. For a moment he expected them to flee, but with a roar the one who must have been the leader of the little scruffy band charged and the others quickly followed. It was almost laughable to him how quickly he dispatched the ruffians. Actually, he had hoped for at least some fight, so it was a bit disappointing, really.

Turning back to the lady, he sucked in a breath as he beheld the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Dark, wavy hair framed her fair-skinned face and her blue-green eyes were utterly captivating. But it was the rage Kylo sensed coming from the lady that was most intoxicating to him. 

Oh yes, he was certain she would have had no problems facing the men who'd foolishly attacked her. 

"Why did you do that?" She hissed, as though she too, had been eager for a fight.

With a smirk, Kylo returned the lightsaber to his belt. "Because I wanted to."

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself." The lady spat out at him. 

Her fury was like a magnet, and his feet took a step towards her of their own volition. "I have no doubt of that," he replied with a wicked grin as he came to a stop before her. For a moment, he thought she might swing her blade at him, but as her eyes met his, her breath hitched, nearly imperceptibly.

"Who are you?" She whispered, as though she found herself under the same spell he seemed to have been overcome by. He was slightly taken aback that she didn't know him. He'd become used to being known and feared throughout the galaxy. How had this planet eluded both the First Order and the Resistance? 

"I am Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order." He dropped his head in a slight bow to the powerful woman before him. He expected a reaction at the revelation of his name, but she didn't so much as fidget nervously. Normally such insolence would have caused his anger to flare uncontrollably, yet for a reason he couldn't name, her blank stare intrigued him. Perhaps it was the strong pull of darkness he felt within her. "And you would be?"

"My name is Morgana." She replied, and he sensed that there was something she was holding back.

"Morgana." His feet took him another step closer until he loomed over her. For a reason he couldn't explain, he didn't want to search her mind for answers. He wanted her to offer him more willingly. And there was certainly more to be offered. He was practically drunk on the power of the Force he sensed from her. 

She met his gaze unwaveringly. Did he just imagine it, or was her breathing coming a little more quickly? Leaning forward, he brought his lips next to her ear and whispered seductively, "There is more to you than meets the eye, Morgana. I sense your power."

She gulped, leaning into him minutely. "My p-power?"

"Don’t deny it. I feel it within you, and it is magnificent." She gasped, the little sound of pleasure stirring Kylo's body and he shifted his stance, attempting to discretely adjust his trousers at the sudden pressure building within them.

He forced himself to step back from her and looked around in an attempt to calm his body down. There had been a purpose for his ending up here, whatever _here_ actually was. "What is this place?"

Morgana's eyebrows creased in confusion. "This is Camelot. How do you not know?"

"Camelot." Kylo rolled the word around in his mouth. 

"Yes," she said curiously. "Where do you come from, sir, to not know of Camelot?"

A sharp laugh escaped him, "Far away from this world."

"This world? What does that mean? What kingdom has sent you?" She examined his handsome face before cautiously adding, "Do you intend to bring harm to Uther Pendragon?"

Something in the tone of her final question piqued his interest, or it might have been the surge of darkness that accompanied it. "Do you _wish_ harm to come to this Uther Pendragon?"

She searched his eyes, as though assessing his intent. Instead of answering his question, she stated, "Uther is the king. I am his…ward." 

_Lie_ , Kylo thought. 

"No, no, you are more than that." He said, shaking a finger at her. Her eyes grew large with uncertainty. He couldn't help himself. Reaching into her mind, which he was surprised to find she didn't fight, he snatched one word. "Daughter. You are the daughter of the king." 

With a shout, Morgana hoisted her sword and lunged at him. Leaping out of the way, he ducked her next couple attacks. Pulling his lightsaber from his side, he sheared off the blade of her sword and immobilized her with the force. 

Her face contorted with a mix of fear and rage as he stepped in front of her once more. "It matters little to me, Princess. I haven't come for you or your Father. But, you may be able to help me with what I seek." Releasing his Force hold on her, she sucked in a breath and eyed him warily.

"You're a sorcerer." She said, a devilish grin pulling the corners of her lips upward.

"Sorcerer? The Force is not some petty magic."

Confusion caused her eyebrows to crease once more. "The Force?" 

She had no idea, he realized. What an odd place, that one as powerful as she was completely unaware of the power she held. The Force was strong with her. Its power was nearly equal to his own – he could feel it, the darkness yearning to be unleashed.

He looked into her eyes, searching for some sort of comprehension. "I can help you understand the power within yourself."

She eyed him as though he were setting a trap. "You really aren't from around here." She muttered. "Magic is outlawed. Uther will kill me if he finds out what I am."

He studied her face. She hated her father. And why shouldn't she, if he would see her dead for the power she wielded. "You want him destroyed."

"Yes." She said, venomously. 

"I can make that happen, if you can help me find what I've come in search of." 

An evil, hopeful glint caught Morgana's eye and she considered him for a moment before dipping into a curtsy. "I am at your service, my lord."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part in which there ended up being smut simply for the sake of smut... :)

* * *

Kylo strode purposefully beside Morgana into the throne room of the King of Camelot. She had made it very clear that no one knew of her true connections to the king. She'd only recently found out herself after an accident which had nearly claimed her life. Such an odd place, Kylo thought, as they came to a stop before the middle-aged man who sat on the throne. 

"My lord, may I present to you Kylo Ren. This man saved my life today. I was beset by bandits in the woods and he rescued me before any harm could come to me." Morgana offered a sweet smile to the king. Had Kylo met her here in this court, he might not have even recognized the malice in her heart, for how well she hid it in the presence of a man she loathed. 

Uther rose from his throne and strode towards Kylo. Morgana plastered a phony look of love on her face for the man, but the darkness rolled off her in waves. The king stretched his hand towards Kylo. Unlike his daughter, the smile on his own face was genuine. "I am most indebted to you. I could not bear the thought of Morgana coming to harm."

With effort, Kylo masked the disgust at taking the hand of a man who was beneath him in every sense. Still, he needed to play this game for the sake of the beautiful woman beside him. 

"It was nothing, Sire." He nearly choked on the title. "They were ill-prepared and poorly trained. I have no doubt Morgana could have defended herself sufficiently against them, even if I hadn't come across them.

Uther chuckled, "That may well be, but I'm glad there was no need to test that theory. Please, tell me how I may repay you for your gallantry."

"I'm trying to find a –" Kylo's lips twitched up just slightly as he decided on a story to tell this stubborn man before him, "family heirloom which was stolen several generations ago. I have reason to believe it may have ended up here, in Camelot. It was mistakenly thought to have mystical properties, but it is simply a gemstone which was very precious to our family. I've heard that such items have been known to be stored safely in your vaults."

Uther's eyes narrowed briefly, before he shook off whatever thought he'd momentarily entertained. "What does this gemstone look like?"

"It is a dark green pyramid etched with decorative marks, encased in silver. Those who stole it gave it the name Sith Wayfinder, to increase its value."

There was a quiet gasp from the side of the court. Kylo followed Uther's gaze to an old man with stringy white hair and a droopy eyelid. "Gaius? Do you know of this gemstone?" The king asked.

"I do, Sire. It is indeed rumored to have mystical properties, as our guest says. The rumors say it leads the way to great evil." The old man looked pointedly at Kylo and Kylo sensed a very weak Force signature leaking from the man. Interesting. That a man who has "magic," as they seemed to mistakenly confuse with the Force here, would be some sort of advisor to a king who hated magic.

* * *

Morgana watched Kylo Ren. She didn't think she could take her eyes off of him if she wanted to. He was imposing, in his entirely black attire, impressive height and body built like a mountain. And there was something dark and utterly enticing about him. They were alike, somehow, she knew, yet she couldn't explain it. He had mentioned "The Force" to her, and although it was something she had never heard of, her heartbeat quickened in recognition when he'd spoken of it. 

_Damn Gaius_ , she thought, seeing Uther's face turn to that stubborn mask he donned anytime magic was mentioned, especially by the irksome court physician. She wondered how she had ever trusted him. 

Uther's gaze turned back to the man who stood before him. "I am sorry you have journeyed all this way, sir. I cannot release an object which may potentially have magical properties. You must understand that this is for the good of the kingdom and for yourself. Magic is a vile thing, capable of great evil and I cannot risk the possibility that this object is more than you have been told."

Anger flashed across Kylo's face and Morgana sensed that he was about to do something which would very likely end up getting him killed. Stepping in front of him, she gave him a pointed, pleading look, and addressed Uther sweetly. "My lord, since the one thing for which this man has been searching cannot be safely released to him, may I at least entreat you to offer him a bed for the night in our finest guest chambers. It is the very least you can do for him."

Uther's gaze softened as he looked at Morgana. "Of course." He looked at Kylo once more, "Of course you shall have the finest accommodations I can offer you, and I do hope you can understand my need to keep my kingdom safe from any possible threat that is within my power to contain." Kylo's eyes flicked to Morgana's briefly and she gave him a tiny nod.

She could tell it was causing him nearly physical pain to say the next words that came from his mouth. "I understand completely, Sire. I would be most grateful for a place to rest for the night."

Morgana watched Arthur step forward and offer a hand to Kylo, who looked at the proffered limb as though it were leprous. "I am Prince Arthur. Thank you for your actions in saving Morgana today. This –" He motioned to the beanpole standing behind him, "is my servant, Merlin. He will show you to your room and help you with anything you need."

Morgana mentally willed Kylo to accept Arthur's hand. She needed him to keep up appearances to keep any suspicion off of him. As though he could read her mind, he nodded and clasped hands with the Prince. 

"Thank you." Kylo Ren said then motioned to Merlin to show him the way. As they headed away from the throne room, some of the tension Morgana had been storing in her shoulders relaxed. That was, until Uther turned towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace. With a grimace, she wrapped her arms around him in return. 

"I'm so glad you are unharmed." He said into her hair, making no move to loosen his grip on her.

Forcing the smile back onto her face, Morgana released her arms and pulled back to look Uther in the eye. "As am I. I'm rather tired from the whole ordeal though. I think I may go rest now."

"Of course, you have had a trying day," Uther responded, with a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. With one last smile, she headed from the throne room, barely able to keep up the "loving ward" pretense long enough to get through the door. 

* * *

Kylo strode through the door Merlin opened for him into the ornately decorated guest suite. Merlin followed him inside, stopping just inside the door. "Is there anything you require, sir?"

Kylo eyed Merlin for a moment. The servant looked as though he might break in half with a strong wind, yet Kylo sensed that there was more to the young man than met the eye. It was odd. There was no Force signature around him, but he exuded an almost ancient sort of strength. 

"I wouldn't mind a meal." Kylo said. His stomach rumbled loudly, as though to accentuate his words. Merlin looked at him with the same intensity that Kylo had given the servant, but then he merely nodded and left with the assurance that he would get food up to him straight away. 

_What an odd place_ , Kylo mused, as he sat in on the edge of the gigantic four-poster bed and pulled off his boots. In all of his travels through the galaxy, he'd never experienced a planet quite like this one. He considered his meeting with the king. It was no wonder Morgana wanted Uther dead. He was an unyielding tyrant. Kylo had nearly struck him down where he stood, but for Morgana's warning in his mind. She had a plan, and he was willing to give the beautiful, dark princess a chance to prove herself. 

_Ah, Morgana_ , Kylo thought, letting his mind wander to the mysterious, powerful lady. She was royal, even if no others knew it. She was destined to rule. Perhaps, with the darkness inside of her she would make a better companion than the scavenger. Kylo sneered. He had wanted Rey to join him so desperately, but after the rejection she'd put him through, he didn't think he could ever forgive her. No, she wasn't fit to be his equal as he had thought. But Morgana, well, she was born to rule. Literally. And she held great power. The pull of the darkness in her was strong. With a sigh, Kylo laid back against the multitude of pillows on the bed and considered what could be if the two of them combined their power.

* * *

Stepping out of an alcove just down the hall from the room that had been given to Kylo Ren, Morgana startled Merlin into nearly dropping the tray of food. Barely recovering in time to keep from making a mess, Merlin glared at Morgana.

"I'll take that, Merlin," she hissed, reaching out to take the tray. 

Merlin studied her face. He knew her secret, but she had nothing to fear from a servant. As the king's ward, no one would ever give credence to his word over hers. She also had his secret. Over a year ago he had attempted to poison her because there had been a curse on Camelot which she had unknowingly been responsible for. Thankfully, her sister had saved her life and taken her away from the dreadful place. The event gave her full power over Merlin, assuring her that he would never reveal who she really was, knowing she could send him to his death with the admission of his actions to Uther.

"Who is he, Morgana?" Merlin replied, with just as much venom. Once, they had been friends. Once, Morgana had even harbored secret feelings for Merlin. But no more. 

"You'll be pleased to know that I have no idea. For once, he is just a stranger who turned up at the right time." Merlin didn't look convinced, but he didn't argue. Releasing the tray to her, Merlin backed away, heading in the direction of the physician's chambers.

She made her way down the hall and knocked on Kylo Ren's door. His face lit up with pleased surprise when he saw her standing there with the tray of food. Opening the door all the way for her, he beckoned her inside and watched as she set the food on the table before turning to face him.

"You are an intriguing lady, Morgana." He said, striding towards her. His baritone voice resonated through her, stirring flutters in her belly. 

Looking up at him through her long lashes, Morgana replied, "And you, Kylo Ren, are an impressive man." The scar that ran the length of the right side of his face may have been a flaw on some men, but somehow to Morgana, it only seemed to make him appear more attractive.

For a heated moment, their eyes locked, and passion danced between them. He took one final step to close the gap between them. She gasped as Kylo wrapped a hand around the based of her neck and boldly claimed her mouth with his own. The softness of his lips contrasted the demanding nature of his kiss as he sought entrance to her mouth with his tongue. She readily offered him access, and he moved her backwards towards the bed as their tongues dueled. 

Entwining her arms around his neck, she pulled him down with her as he laid her onto the mattress. He was a large man, but his weight on top of her wasn't oppressive. She pulled at the hem of her gown, dragging it up her leg, guiding his hand from where it toyed with her breast through her bodice to the upper portion of her exposed thigh. 

Little gasps fell from her lips as stroked up and down her leg with a touch that was surprisingly delicate for a man who exuded so much power and authority. She reached for the clasp on the thick leather belt that cinched his waist and once it fell to the floor, set to work on his confusing jacket. With a smirk against her lips, he broke their connection just long enough to shed the cumbersome cloth, leaving Morgana gaping at the sculpted perfection of his battle-hardened body. 

She traced a finger lightly over the scar which continued from his face and neck on to his shoulder in wonder before dragging her hand across his muscled chest and the defined ridges of his abdomen. He wasn't the first warrior she had been with. During her year away from Camelot, she had often shared Cenred with her sister Morgause. While he was also a handsome and well-formed man, he had nothing on the sheer strength, size, and predatory power that was undeniable in Kylo Ren.

Pulling his mouth back to hers she redoubled her attack on his lips, and he met her demands eagerly. She gasped as he dragged a finger up the inside of her thigh and pressed tauntingly at her clit through her undergarments. At her moan, he dragged the garment down her legs, letting the damp cloth fall to the floor. Sliding to his knees beside the bed, he pulled her to the edge, shoving the material of her gown out of the way and brazenly bringing his mouth to her core.

"Kylo!" She gasped his name over and over as his tongue delved into her. Fisting her hands in the sheets, she writhed beneath his mouth. He pulled her thighs wider apart and pinned them in place with his impossibly strong grip, allowing himself greater access to her core, which he sucked and licked at with unrelenting vigor. The tension was nearly too much for her. As he pressed his tongue flat against her center and blew a hot breath against her, she shattered. Raising a hand to her mouth to muffle her scream of release. 

He wasn't done with her yet, though. Replacing his mouth with one of his long fingers, he stroked up and down her slit before pushing his finger inside of her, eliciting a deep moan of pleasure. With an expert touch, Kylo found the spot that nearly had her seeing stars with her heightened sensitivity from her first release. Continuing to pump her with his finger, he moved back up her body to capture her pants of pleasure with his mouth. When he pushed a second finger inside of her and curled them into that special spot inside of her, she exploded around him again. 

The giant bulge in his trousers pressed against her side as he continued to wring her orgasm out of her. Reaching for the waistband, she managed to free him from his pants and stared in awe as he sprang free. He was so. damn. big. 

Giving her a self-satisfied smirk, he asked, "Like what you see?" Words refused to her form in her mouth, so she simply responded by nodding enthusiastically as she continued to admire the extreme length and girth of the man before her.

Stepping fully out of his trousers, he flipped her on the bed, pulling her dress over her head before pushing her onto her hands and knees. She trembled in eager anticipation as the bed dipped around her and he crawled up behind her. The tiny gasps and moans that fell from her lips came unbidden as he knelt between her legs and ran himself along her core, coating himself with her wetness.

She groaned as he pushed himself into her slowly. When he was in to the hilt, he paused, allowing her to adjust to his enormous size. 

"Shit, you're so tight Morgana." He whispered, leaning over her body, quivering at the effort of not pounding into her before she was ready.

"You feel so good." She gasped back as he nibbled her neck.

"I'm not going to hold back." He growled as he gave into the need to move within her and slid out almost all the way.

"Good." She grunted as he slammed back into her. 

Kylo set a punishing pace and Morgana met him thrust for thrust until they were both breathing erratically and a sheen of sweat covered their bodies. Morgana thought the sensations flooding her body might kill her as he brought a hand up to fondle one of her jiggling breasts. He kneaded the mound of flesh before pinching the nipple and tugged it roughly, causing stars to erupt in her vision. 

Releasing his hold just before she toppled completely over the edge, he dragged the hand down her stomach to tease at her clit, pressing and rubbing the hardened nub with an expert touch.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." She groaned.

He dragged his mouth across the skin at the back of her neck, letting his teeth gently rake across the delicate skin there and the brought his mouth to her ear. "That's it, Morgana, come for me now." 

The hot breath of his deep voice on her ear and the pressure of his fingers on her nub as he continued to pound into her pulled a final orgasm out of her, more intense than she had ever imagined was possible. She cried his name as her body clenched hard around him. His thrusts began to lose their rhythm and she felt his body tense as he finally spent himself inside of her with a grunt. Her throbbing core milked every last drop from him and he draped himself over her, pulling them onto their sides without unsheathing himself from her.

Once she could breath somewhat normally again, Morgana said, "I can get you into the vault."

Gingerly pulling herself off of Kylo, she rolled over to face him. The briefest thought flashed through her mind that she wouldn't be able to walk normally for a week and she found that she didn't care in the slightest.

He looked at her quizzically. "How? I thought the vaults here were said to be impenetrable."

"There are only one set of keys and I know where they are." A wicked grin covered her face. 

Kylo absentmindedly stroked her hip as he considered what she was offering to help him with. "And is the vault not guarded?"

"It is," she replied, "but they are weak-minded men, who follow Uther's bidding like dogs begging at their master's heels."

Now the wicked smirk covered Kylo's face. "Perfect. I can handle that. And show you a thing or two about the Force while I'm at it." He smirk turned into something more tender and he stroked her cheek, moving a piece of hair off her face. "There is so much more out there than this tiny little kingdom, Morgana. I can show it to you, and we can rule it together. Beyond this odd little corner of the universe, people know my name and I am feared, and respected for it. I can see that you also crave power. I can give you greater power than you ever thought was possible. Do you want that?"

A glint shone in her eyes that mirrored the powerlust in Kylo. "Yes."

"I'm pleased to hear it." He replied.

Planting a hot kiss on his lips, Morgana climbed off the bed and collected her dress from the floor, sliding it over her head. After promising to be back with the keys shortly, she let herself out of his room and slipped down the hall in the direction of Arthur's chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where Merlin meddles...

* * *

Merlin jumped a foot in the air and nearly spilled his soup as the door of Gaius' chambers slammed open and Morgana stormed in. There was fury in her eyes as she pinned Merlin with a fiery glare. 

"Where are they, Merlin?" She demanded. 

He raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Where are what?"

"Don't be coy with me. I know you've done something with Arthur's keys to the vault."

"I don't have them, Morgana. Maybe Arthur moved them, anticipating your foolish attempt to steal them."

She stalked towards him, bracing her arms and leaning close to his face. With a malicious chuckle, she said, "Come now, Merlin. We both know Arthur's brain isn't big enough to think of something like that." Seeing Merlin's scowl, she switched tactics. Putting as much innocent sweetness into her voice as she could muster, she asked him, "What harm will it do to give back a family heirloom?" 

"I don't have the keys, Morgana." Merlin insisted. 

"Uggghhh!" She screeched in frustration and turned on her heel, storming out with as much gusto as she'd come in with. 

* * *

Morgana didn't even bother knocking on Kylo's door. When she was met with crackling end of Kylo's oddly glowing weapon, though, she started to think she should have. Seeing it was her, he quickly powered down his saber and replaced it on his belt. He was looking at her expectantly, and she huffed like a child having a tantrum. 

"Bloody Merlin. He knows. He is _always_ meddling." Dropping into a chair at the table next to the now empty food platter, Morgana looked at Kylo. "He's taken the keys, I'm sure of it."

Kylo growled, "Leave the servant to me." Morgana felt smirk pull her lips up as she saw the determination on Kylo's face. Perhaps Merlin would finally get his comeuppance at the hands of Kylo Ren.

Urging her to go to her own rooms, so no suspicion would come on her, Kylo slipped out of his chambers to find the servant who seemed to vex Morgana so terribly. There was some backstory there, and he was eager to hear it someday, but now, his sole focus was on getting the Wayfinder. 

As though he'd been summoned by Kylo's thoughts alone, Merlin came around the corner as Kylo was starting down the hallway.

"You." Kylo said. Merlin stopped and gulped at the malice in Kylo Ren's voice. _Finally_ , Kylo thought, _the servant is showing a little sense of self-preservation_. 

Putting on a forced smile, Merlin replied, "Yes, sir, I was just coming to check if you needed anything for the night." 

Kylo came toe to toe with Merlin. The servant was only an inch or two shorter than he was, but Kylo was nearly twice as wide and undoubtedly weighed nearly twice as much as Merlin as well. 

"Indeed, I certainly do." Kylo said, calming his tone to the best of his ability, lest any spying eyes or ears be about. 

"What can I get you, sir?"

Kylo's voice remained steady, but he sent daggers at Merlin with his eyes as he replied, "The keys."

Merlin nearly kept his expression neutral, but the briefest flicker of his eyebrows gave him away to Kylo. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not sure what you are refe- eh." Merlin's eyes filled with panic as his air was cut off by Kylo's Force hold on his throat. 

A few gurgled sounds tried to escape as Merlin indicated he was trying to speak. 

Good, this would be easier than Kylo suspected. Releasing his choke hold, a sinister smile covered Kylo's face as Merlin dropped to his knees gasping in lungfuls of air. "What was that Merlin? I didn't quite catch that." 

The servant's voice came out raspier than before, and Kylo's eyebrows raised in shock as the language that came from Merlin was indiscernible to him. He had very little time to consider it though because at the end of Merlin's short string of words, his eyes flashed an unnatural amber and Kylo felt himself launched through the air with extreme force before hitting the stone pillar in the hallway and his world went black. 

* * *

Running back to his room, Merlin pried up the loose floorboard next to his bed and grabbed the keys to the vault. He didn't know how long his magic would work against Kylo Ren. He was some sort of powerful sorcerer and Merlin had no desire to encounter him again. 

Heading towards the vault, he paused at the top of the chamber, observing the guards playing a card game on a table placed directly in front of the passageway to the vault. Whispering a sleeping spell, he wrinkled his lip in an apologetic grimace as one of the guards knocked his helmeted head on the floor as he tilted off his stool. Merlin didn't envy him the headache he'd have when he woke. 

Slipping past the snoring group, he hurried towards the gate of the vault. Turning the key, he pushed the creaky iron open just enough to squeeze through and grabbed a torch from the wall, using his magic to light it. 

He hastily made his way through the vault searching for a relic that matched the description he'd heard Kylo Ren give earlier to Uther. 

"Come on, come on, where is it?" He muttered to himself. Every noise made him jump as he anticipated the ruthless man finding him here. He didn't know what this Sith Wayfinder was capable of, but Merlin knew in his gut that he couldn't let Kylo Ren have it. The man was full of dark magic. That was only affirmed by the way Morgana fell in league with him so quickly and championed him so strongly before Uther. Merlin shuddered to think what Kylo had promised Morgana.

He was about to give up the search, thinking that perhaps the Wayfinder wasn't even in the vault, when the torchlight glinted off a pile of discarded items in the corner, casting a green glow against the wall. Sure enough, when Merlin reached the hodgepodge assortment, a pyramid-shaped green gem laid amongst the rubbish. 

Wrapping the item in a cloth, he tucked the Wayfinder into his bag and carefully made his way to the gate. Tramping out the fire of his torch, he pulled the gate shut behind him and locked it as quietly as he could. The guards were just beginning to stir as he sprinted up the stairs. 

Sneaking into the stable, he quickly saddled his horse and galloped out of the citadel. Coming to a field just outside Camelot, he tied his horse to a tree branch and stepped into the clearing. Glancing behind him, he studied the woods. Although he was certain he was alone, he felt the oddest sense that he was being watched. 

Shaking off the feeling, he drew a deep breath and called on the deep magic he had inherited from his father. His voice lowered several octaves as he called on the help he needed to deal with this odd magic that had invaded Camelot in the form of Kylo Ren.

A few moments later, a mighty wind whipped at his hair and coat as Kilgharrah, the great dragon, landed before him.

"Merlin." The dragon acknowledged the dragonlord. "Let me guess, you need my help."

Ignoring the snarky tone the dragon used, Merlin nodded. "There is a man here called Kylo Ren. He came in search of this." Pulling the relic from his bag, Merlin held it up before the dragon.

"The Sith Wayfinder is made from old, dark magic that is not of this world. If this Kylo Ren is looking for it, dark times are coming." The dragon said.

"What do I do with it?" Merlin asked.

The great dragon shifted, glancing upward. "This time Merlin, I will give you my magic freely. You must send this object far from here, to a different world."

Merlin's face scrunched in confusion. "A different world? What does that mean?"

"Look to the sky Merlin." The dragonlord tilted his face upward to look at the stars. "There are many other worlds among the stars. Places where people and other races of individuals exist beyond us. We are at the very edge of their known galaxy and so we have not been involved in their wars or other dealings, but if that object stays here, we soon will be."

Merlin struggled to imagine the possibility of life in the stars, but he believed what the dragon told him. 

"Who is Kylo Ren?" He asked Kilgharrah, looking back at the dragon.

An irritated look crossed the dragon's face before he said, "I do not know." Merlin was unsettled at the dragon not knowing who the man who'd come to Camelot was. The dragon continued, "But those who search for this instrument come from a sort of magic older than the Old Religion. It is called the Force and it is very powerful."

Merlin nodded, "He nearly killed me with it."

The dragon sighed, "And I fear he may try again when he finds the Wayfinder gone. You must be vigilant, young warlock. Now, I will give you the knowledge to cast this object away from our world."

The dragonlord nodded and Kilgharrah released his dragon breath over Merlin, imparting the wisdom he needed to cast the spell. 

"Thank you," Merlin said. With a nod, the dragon turned and leapt into the air.

Setting the Sith Wayfinder on the ground, Merlin took a deep breath and spoke the spell that the dragon had imparted to him. 

As the object disappeared with a small popping sound, a furious roar sounded from the woods and Kylo Ren rushed towards Merlin, staring at the empty patch of grass where the Wayfinder had just been. 

"Where is it?" Kylo shouted. 

"It's gone." Merlin said, cringing into the grass as the man ignited a terrifying glowing red sword and swung it at Merlin's neck, stopping just short of connecting.

Fury covered Kylo Ren's face as he looked from Merlin to the empty spot next to him. "Where. Is. It?" He repeated, enunciating every word. 

"I sent it to a place called Mustafar." Merlin hoped the answer meant something to the imposing man standing over him, because it didn't even make sense to him. Recognition was evident in his opponent's eyes.

"Mustafar?" Kylo repeated.

Merlin nodded.

"Good, well then, I have no longer have use for you." Raising his lightsaber, Kylo Ren looked maniacal. 

To Merlin's complete and utter surprise, Morgana's voice sounded before Kylo's arm fell. Looking past Kylo, Merlin saw her coming out of the woods behind him. "Wait! If you kill him, Uther will know it was you and I can't have him suspecting anything about me through association with you. Merlin may be a pest, but he's harmless. Besides," she added with a dramatic sneer, "I want the pleasure of killing him myself when the time comes."

Kylo Ren switched off his lightsaber and turned away from Merlin, wrapping an arm around Morgana and leading them back towards the edge of the woods. Merlin blew out a sigh of relief and collapsed back on the grass as they left him where he laid. 

* * *

Coming to the place where he had left his TIE, Kylo stopped with Morgana at his side. She gaped openly at the ship, a mix of reverence and fear in her eyes as she beheld the metal behemoth.

"What is that?" She asked Kylo, without being able to take her eyes off the TIE. 

"Have I earned your trust, Morgana?" Kylo asked.

Finally tearing her eyes away, she smiled at the man before her. "Yes. Absolutely."

"Let me show you what is out there then." He gestured at the sky. "I can't take you with me yet, but I can show you what I am accomplishing. And when I finish my task, I _will_ come back for you and we will rule the galaxy together." 

"I don't understand." Morgana replied.

Placing his hand near her head Kylo said, "Open your mind to me, Morgana." 

Nodding, she dropped the mental walls she had created to keep her identity a secret and, instead of extracting information, as he often did with this skill, Kylo flooded her mind with a series of pictures of different planets and places in the galaxy. When he broke the connection, she looked at him in wonder.

"When I come back, I will take you as _my_ queen, and all of what I've shown you, and more, will be yours. You deserve to be queen of more than just one kingdom." He whispered.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she drew his mouth down to hers for one more heated kiss. His hands roamed her body and when they separated, their breathing was ragged and their lips were swollen from their passion. 

As he climbed into his TIE, Morgana stepped back and gasped in disbelief as it took flight into the night sky and disappeared in a stream of light, like a shooting star.

"Goodbye, Kylo Ren," she whispered to the empty sky as a tear slid down her cheek. It was just as it had been in her dream, so she knew that that magnificent man was gone from her forever. "I will never forget you." 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was so fun to write! I've been rewatching Merlin, and once the idea for this crossover popped into my head, I HAD to make it happen! Let me know what you think!


End file.
